Eremento No Stigma
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Having a twin sister can be hard, but having a twin sister named Ayano Kannagi is so much harder. Join Kagome as she meets the charming, yet perverted Kazuma Yagami and unknowingly competes for his attentions with her own sister! And Jugo, their father, seems to have made this into some kind of competition as well, the stronger twin becomes the heir to the Kannagi family.
1. Illness

_I love all living things equally, I just tend to like adorable things a little more... like kittens and puppies! _

_-Niki _

**Summary:** _Having a twin sister can be hard, but having a twin sister named Ayano Kannagi is so much harder. Join Kagome as she meets the charming, yet perverted Kazuma Yagami and unknowingly competes for his attentions with her own sister! And Jugo, their father, seems to have made this into some kind of competition as well, the stronger twin becomes the heir to the Kannagi family._

* * *

_**Eremento No Stigma**_

_**Chapter 1: Illness**_

* * *

Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contracter. Entrusted by the Spirit King of the Wind, with the powers of his domain. I bear this mark, the Stigma of the Wind.

* * *

The wind blew calmly across an empty shrineyard. The sun shone brightly, the tell tale sign of a warm day, but the birds didn't seem to be chirping... like there was something about to happen. It left an omnomous feel in the air.

**Clap! **"Enraiha, come forth!" A young girl's voice echoed through the clearing of the shrine. Orange eyes gazed at an unknown object fearlessly, as flames began to surround her.

She smoothly pulled her clapsed hands apart until a beautiful sword appeared between her hands. She shooed the flames from it, as something white and sticky came from inside a small building, fending it off.

A large spider at least twenty times the size of the 5'6" girl. More of the spider's silk came from its spinnerets and the girl blocked it scoffing.

She then began to charge towards it... only to trip on a rock and get dragged into the air, when the sticky string attached itself to her lower back.

Quickly slicing it, and freeing herself, she did a backflip and landed a good thirty feet away from the beast. "Spirits of fire please grant me your power and guide my sword."

Pink lights began to surround her before turning into fire and forming a ball. The girl swiped her sword toward the spider, and the large fire ball launched itself at the beast, completely obliterating it.

Making her sword disappear in a gust of flame, the girl gave a snooty 'hmph!' and replied. "I guess he couldn't stand the heat.

As the girl walked out the shrine gate, two girls ran toward her. One with short blue hair, the other long and blond, two braids, one on either side of her head.

"Hey guys! I didn't mean to keep you waiting." The girl who had just fought replied, her long pink hair fluttering in the wind.

The blond smiled slightly. "That didn't take long, Ayano!"

"Did everything go alright?" The other girl asked.

"Yes, There's just a little less evil now, thanks to me!" Ayano bragged, causing the blond to burst into a happy smiled. "Great! Why don't we go celebrate with some karakoe?"

The blue haired girl stared at her obviously amused. "Again Yukari, you're obsessed!"

Yukari closed her eyes and retorted. "Look who's talking Nanase!"

Nanase shrugged. "Well, it is fun and all, but we're so close to the beach! Let's enjoy the ocean wind!"

Yukari gasped. "Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea!"

"Then we'll go do karake after that. Kay?"

"The ocean wind huh?" Ayano asked watching as the wind picked up, blowing all three of the girl's blue uniform skirts up.

"EH!" They cried, trying to keep the skirts down, as the leaves flew high into the air.

Ayano snorted, yelling. "Oh yeah, give me a break! I hate the wind!"

* * *

A man in grey dress pants, a black shirt, and a grey jacket slowly landed on the ground, gazing at a large house.

He had chocolate brown eyes and the same color hair, a perfectly normal individual, yet the boy seemed to leave a strange feel in the air.

* * *

**Knock! Knock! **Opening the door, a maid replied, "We've been expecting you Mr. Yagami." Before stepping aside and revealing the same young man.

She then began to wave him down the hall, opening a door for him when the reached the end, then waiting for him to go in before shutting it behind him.

Two men were sitting in the room.

One had long sand colored hair, he was wearing a purple and yellow shirt, blue jeans, along with a dumbfounded look on his face.

The other was an older gentleman, his once black hair, greying. He wore a red suit coat, along with a violet bowtie, white pants and a dress shirt underneath.

"What the... Kazuma?" The teen in purple asked, standing to get a better look. "It is you! Why are you here? Wait a minute, don't tell me. You're the other person Mr. Sakamoto hired to exercise his house? You've gotta be kidding! So who gave you permission to come back to Japan?"

Kazuma watched him uncerimonously. "No one, I was never kicked out of the country genius, not that it's your business."

Mr Sakamoto, eyed them carefully. "Shinji, you know Mr. Yagami then?"

Shinji turned so he could look at them both at the same time. (By turning his head.) "Yeah, but Yagami's not his real name. This is Kazuma Kannagi, the black sheep and disgrace of the Kannagi family."

Kazuma, shrugged slightly. "I missed you too, thanks cousin."

Shinji was quick to retort, "Why are you here? Trying to worm your way back in?"

Kazuma scoffed in response. "I'd rather burn in hell."

Shinji laughed. "I can arrange that loser."

Mr. Sakamoto, not wanting them to start fighting and potentially break something valuable stuttered. "Gentlement please, stop this bickering at once! I don't care who you are, as long as you can rid my house of this ghost! But please keep in mind, my antiques here are very valuable, and worth far more than I am paying you. I'd ask that you use your powers with disgression."

Shinji yawned walking toward Kazuma, "Don't worry, sir." He then whispered in Kazuma's ear. "Now pay attention you idiot. You're about to see a master of fire magic at work."

Meanwhile Kazuma seemed to be finding this very amusing, his smirk widened. "Yeah, where is he? A branch family punk is all I see."

"Wha!" Shinji grabbed his jacket. "What did you say?"

Kazuma glanced over his shoulder. "Heads up, it's time to go to work."

A purple thing flew into the room, and formed a sort of blob... well a blob with a really creepy face on it. Shinji ran in front of Mr. Sakamoto and blasted some fire at the thing. "Eat this!"

Kazuma sighed, "Oh no..." The thing started laughing and blew the fire everywhere, lighting the house ablaze and causing the windows to shatter, Shinji and Mr. Sakamoto fell to the ground from the force. "That's not a ghost you idiot, it's a Yoma."

Mr. Sakamoto crawled towards him crying, he reacehd up and grabbed the bottom of Kazuma's jacket in desperation. "Please! Save me! I'll pay double what I promised you I swear!"

Kazuma glanced down at him disinterested. "If that's all you don't put much value on your life."

Mr. Sakamoto began waving his hands in the air. "I'll make it ten times then! No fifty!"

Kazuma began to walk away. "Have a nice day..."

"One Hundred times!" The man screamed, causing Kazuma to turn around with a grin. "So you do want to live. Huh?"

He stepped into the middle of the room, facing the beast. Blue glowing lights began to surround him and he looked straight into the eye of the Yoma.

**BOOM! **With a large gust of wind all the fire in the house was extinguished, another gust cut the Yoma into tiny peices until it was completely destroyed, leaving no trace it was ever there in the first place.

Mr. Sakamoto sat gasping on the floor, when Kazuma glanced at him. "Well, I'm done. You've got three days to give me the money." He turned to Shinji and kicked him.

Mr. Sakamoto got up and daringly cried. "Don't you have any respect? I don't know what happened between you two, but to kick a dead man... it just isn't right."

"He's not dead." Kazuma interupted, and the both looked at Shinji.

Kazuma planted his foot on the middle of his back and pushed down hard. "Hey how long are you going to pretend to be unconsious?"

Shinji opened his eyes and glared up at Kazuma, who removed his foot.

Mr. Sakamoto gasped. "Wha. but how?"

Kazuma watched Shinji, who was now looking at him with fear, dispassionately. "The Kannagis are a family of fire magic users, they can summon and control fire at will. Every Kannagi is protected by the spirits of fire, so even a member of the branch family like this moron here, can't be hurt by flame."

Shinji groaned sitting up. "No way, you.. you used wind magic?"

Kazami glanced out the window. "Sure did, I am the black sheep remember?"

* * *

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't stay! I really have to go! See you later!" Ayano cried running out of the shoe store.

Yukari and Nanase stepped out behind her watching her run with wide-eyes.

"Now I feel kinda bad, maybe we shouldn't have kept her out this late." Yukari replied.

Nanase gasped. "What, are you crazy? It's not even 8 o-clock yet!"

Yukari sweat dropped. "But you know how strict Ayano's family can be."

"Yeah, she's kinda unlucky in that department, I guess with all there history and traditions it can't be easy being the oldest daughter of the Kannagi family."

* * *

Ayano was running home as fast as her legs could carry her. _'This is bad, really bad! I'm two hours past cerfew! If father finds out... I don't even wanna think about what he'll do!'_

She sighed a little in relief when she got through the gates, only to jump when someone called, "Ayano!"

She froze. "Ah! I'm sorry father, I wasn't just hanging out... I was at the library, lost track of time, please forgive me!"

A young teenage boy (looking around 13) with blond hair and green eyes came running up to her. "Why'd you call me father?"

Relief was visible on her face when she cried, "Ren!" As he came to a stop, hugging her. "You really scared me, what's going on?"

Ren looked at her in delight. "He's come back! After all this time, he's returned!"

Ayano stared at him blankly. "Who do you mean?"

"Who else? My big brother!" He cried.

She seemed to go into thought. "Huh? Yeah, I don't remember you ever having a big brother."

He gazed at her sadly, all happiness leaked out. "That's mean! You've really forgotten him? Hey, wait I bet this will jog your memory! He fought you for Enraiha at the Ceremony of Inheridence."

She nodded. "Enraiha... OH now I remember! He was the guy I knocked out with a single blast of my magic. But it was so fast it wasn't much of a fight, ya know?"

Ren looked ready to cry. "Do you have to be so mean to my brother? Ayano?"

She laughed nervously, as he _did _start crying.

"And here I was going to tell you the good news... _she's_ coming home to Ayano!" He whispered as he wept.

* * *

The birds chirped peacefully around the largest of the houses, though inside something much less serine was going on. Shinji was on his knees facing his superiors, having just told them the bad news.

"So then, he has defeated the Yoma with wind magic." The village leader replied, his grey hair shining due to the lighting. "Shinji Yuki, you have brought shame upon our family, you will double your training, and I expect you to act more professionally."

Shinji nodded, though he was grovelling so it was not easily seen. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, forgive me Master Jugo!" He turned and bowed to the other man in the room, who had black hair. "Cousin Genma!"

Jugo watched him sadly. "Now raise your head. There's no need to be so formal here."

The door slid open and Ayano and Ren appeared. "Father, did you...Uhh." Ayano trailed off seeing Genma staring at her through the corner of his eye.

"Hey father..." Ren repiled.

Ayano cleared her throat. "Cousin Genma, I didn't know you were here."

Jugo sighed, "You would have if you hadn't missed your curfew."

* * *

Ayano gasped. "Unbelievable, he's using wind magic?"

Jugo nodded. "We've heard rumors, but had written them off as just that. Until now."

Ayano decided she needed to check this. "So what you're telling me is that my second cousin, Kazuma Kannagi, who left home four years ago, is back!" Jugo nodded. "Are you serious, a member of the Kannagi family has actually trained himself to use wind magic, I can't believe that, it's just so..."

Genma spoke up. "It's embarrassing and shameful."

Jugo looked down sadly. "I pity him despite myself, he's not had an easy path in life, if only he had not been born into the Kannagi family. He wouldn't have anything to be ashamed of."

Genma glared at the space in front of him. "But he was, and he didn't have the ability to control fire, the Kannagi family has been practicing the sacred art of fire magic for countless generations, it has no place for those who can't master it."

Jugo watched him intently. "Genma..."

"Therefor Kazuma, no longer has any connection to us at all, and as far as I'm concerned I have but one son. Ren." Genma finished.

"Father..." Ren whispered, sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Perhaps it's for the best." Jugo finally replied, when the atmosphere had gotten thicker than sand. "Wind magic may allow Kazuma to achieve true happines."

Ren looked into his lap. "Do you think that... he could ever be a member of our family again?" Everyone in the room looked down at their laps in sorrow.

"Father..." Ayano murmured.

Jugo glanced at his daughter. "Yes, Ayano?"

She gulped. "Well... it's just... Ren told me _she_ will be coming home."

His eyes softened. "Hai, she's coming home."

Ayano's eyes snapped from her lap to his own eyes. "When? When is she coming back?"

"She'll be here in three days, her old room is being prepared for her as we speak."

Tears gathered in Ayano's eyes. "No! Please father, she can sleep with me in my room!"

Jugo sighed. "I'm sorry Ayano, but she's only gotten worse. We can't take the chance of you getting sick as well."

Ayano sniffled. "But father, I'll be with her all day anyway, what will it matter a few extra hours... and I know you wouldn't have had her come home unless..."She choked. "She's dying isn't she! She's gonna die soon!"

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

Okay so this story was requested by "Guest" So "Guest" This whole story is for you. Why? Because I never would have discovered that AMAZING anime/manga if you hadn't have asked if I'd do a Kagome/Kazuma pairing.

I didn't expect to be able to get it out this soon, but I fell in LOVE so it only took me... a few hours to finish it. But there are only 24 episodes so that doesn't surprise me! ;P ...I wish there was more...

Most of this I did a play by play from the original episode 1. But I'm going to skip to after the whole Beast murder thing is over. So after the Fuga Clan trys to kill the Kannagi clan... or something like that, we'll find out right?

Sorry for the errors, I'm to lazy to spell check it at the moment! ^_^

The original was called Kaze No Stigma or Stigma of Wind. This is called Eremento No Stigma which is translated to Stigma of Elements.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update again soon.

_**Ja Ne! **_

_**-Niki**_


	2. Innocent Love

_We are not victims of Aging, Sickness, and Death. These are part of scenery, not the seer, who is immune to any form of change. This seer is the spirit, the expression of eternal being._

_-Deepak Chopra._

**Eremento No Stigma **

_i luv niki4444_

**_Chapter 2: Innocent Love_**

Takes place in episode 3. It's when they're disgusing whether or not Kazuma should be paid to save Ren. (More like Ayano is arguing LOL, but yeah it's right around there)

* * *

Jugo turned to Ayano. "I know you have something else you wanted to ask of me." Ayano bit her lip, looking over at Kazuma. "You can trust him enough to ask whatever you please."

She nodded, "Where is Kagome? You made it seem like she would be her this morning... but she hasn't arrived yet!"

Jugo sighed. "I don't know why she is not here Ayano, there must have been an obstacle that wasn't foreseen."

Tears began to gather in Ayano's eyes. "Well, what if they got her too? What if the Fugi decided two sacrifice is better than one! She cannot defend herself!"

Kazuma glanced between the two of them. "Who is this girl she's talking about?"

Jugo turned to him. "Kagome is Ayano's younger twin sister."

Kazuma groaned. "Great double the trouble! One Ayano was bad enough!"

"Shut up!" Ayano yelled, hitting him in the arm with a scowl on her face.

"Now now Kazuma do not jump to conclusions. Ayano and Kagome are polar opposites. If I had not witnessed their birth I would doubt they were actually twins." Jugo replied back, ignoring Ayano's outburst.

The door slid open a short man walked in bowing. "Master Jugo, your daughter has arrived.

Relief overtook his face. "See Ayano, there was just a tiny obstacle. What happened?"

The man's face distorted into an expression of disgust. "No offense, Master Jugo, Lady Ayano... but I did not want to catch whatever that _thing_ has."

Jugo sighed once more and had to physically restrain his eldest daughter as she began to spew words of anger at the trembling man.

Another boy, obviously teenage, walked in holding something, tiny... fragile.

Kazuma went to get a better look and found that something was actually a someone. Raven hair was pooling down to the floor, covering all aspects and details of the person's body and face.

Irritated he used a bit of wind magic to move said object, gasping slightly when he found what he could only call a fallen angel sleeping. Slowly, but surely azure eyes fluttered open and took head of her surroundings. "...Tou-san? Nii-chan?"

Ayano smiled tearfully, going limp against her father's restraining arms. "Yes, Kagome?"

She blinked at them before bluntly asking. "What do you think you are doing?"

They sweat dropped, taking a look at themselves for the first time. Jugo had an arm around her waist, holding back both arms. He also had a hand around her neck, just threatening to squeeze.

Jugo laughed sheepishly, letting Ayano go. "As head of the clan I must make sure no one dies."

Kagome smiled slightly, before quietly asking the boy holding her to put her down. He did of course, though he seemed somewhat reluctant, setting her down on the nearest cushion... which happened to be next to Kazuma.

She noticed him staring at her and her eyes brightened. "You're Kazuma right?"

His eyes narrowed and he nodded slightly, causing her to squeal and wrap her arms around him. "Oh I've always wanted to meet you!" She gazed up at him lovingly.

Kazuma stared back at her, his eyes bugged out. "Um...How do you know me exactly?"

She grinned. "Well, who doesn't know you? You are the next head of the Kannagi clan! I've always looked up to you, I mean if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now!"

Ayano snorted. "Actually Kagome, he's not the next head."

Kagome blinked. "What! Why not?"

Ayano grinned. "Cause I whooped him in his Inheritance Festival... now it's either you or me." She bragged, her head held high.

Kagome glared at her sister, growling. "Why would you do that? It was his right!"

Ayano snarled right back. "Because he was weak! Everyone knew that? Why the hell are you acting like he is some kind of Fire Magic Master!"

Kagome looked down, her eyes softening. "Because he saved me."

Kazuma looked down at her in confusion. "I've never met you before."

"You still saved me." She muttered stubbornly, blushing slightly. "And anyway, are you going to throw me out on my ass just because I'm too sick to learn Fire Magic?"

Ayano's eyes softened. "Is that what this is about? Kagome you are capable of learning you just... can't because you're too sick."

Kagome scoffed. "If I haven't had a chance to try how do we know I'll ever succeed?"

Ayano rolled her eyes. "Come on Kagome! Look at me, I'm amazing! There's no doubt you will be too, after all you are _my_ twin."

Kagome stared at her clearly unimpressed before turning to her father. "Daddy?"

For some weird reason he wouldn't look her in the eye... "I'm sorry Kagome, but it's impossible to tell. It's always easiest to learn how to control an element when you are a young one, but you must be born with the fire inside you."

Kagome nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah! I'm sure I-" Her eyes widened as she wrapped a hand around her throat, coughing violently, blood spilling slightly from her mouth.

Ayano gasped. "Kagome!"

The boy that had carried her in, rushed and caught her before she could fall on her face, her eyes were rolled back into her head...

Kazuma observed the way the boy was holding Kagome with narrowed eyes. _'The kids in love with her.'_

He had black hair styled in a similar way to Kazuma's own, curious blue eyes that currently looked close to tears, and a strong build, but he wasn't bulky._ 'I don't like him.'_

Kazuma reached over and plucked Kagome from the now surprised boy's arms, who was watching with slightly widened eyes.

"Give her-" He started, only to interrupted by Jugo.

"Now, now, Joji. Let him keep her for now." The teen, now dubbed Joji, shut his trap but sent a curious glance at Kazuma before focusing on Kagome.

She had stopped coughing at her eyes were back to normal, her blue eyes now opened and looking at the floor next to her.

"Um... could you put me back on the cushion?" She murmured, a blush staining her cheeks.

Mirth covered Jugo's face as he teased. "Don't you want him to keep holding you Kagome?"

Kagome glared at her dad. "No." Her father sweat dropped. "Besides doesn't he have something he should be doing?"

Ayano gasped. "Yeah, we need to save Ren... unless you're too scared Kazuma!" Kazuma rolled his eyes and put Kagome down on her cushion. He opened the door, following Ayano out when she skipped in front of him.

Neither noticed that as soon as the door closed Kagome went into another coughing fit and Jugo rushed to her aid.

* * *

Words: 1, 567

Sorry if it's bad! (and short!) I just lost the ending so I had to rewrite it! ^_^

I did NOT expect to get this much attention so thank you for your lovely reviews...

**WolfSpirit95, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Guest, Bao, x0Whispering Winds0x, lazyassreviewer, LittleNK, Dark Void Princess 21, Dashita Tichou, Guest, REDandBLACKlunerwolf, Pri-Chan 1410, miko647635, mikansakuraangel, Guest, ruler of the ice dragons, XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX, Vocaloid** **Marmalade86!**_ Thank you guys so much! 'Gives cookies'_

* * *

**_Responses_**

_Guest 7/9/12 . chapter 1 _

I love it I absolutely fell in love with this anime the moment I watched it! please update soon?

**_I'll try to get another update out WAYYY Sooner! XD I love the anime as well! _**

_Bao 7/9/12 . chapter 1 _

Nice job. I really like how you started it and stay true to the an

_**Thanks! **_

_lazyassreviewer__ 7/9/12 . chapter 1_

Hey this is really good. The plot seems interesting though i wish kagome would have appeared sooner. that mught attract more! well anyways i hope u update soon! 3

_**Thanks! I got Kagome in this chapter, but I agree it probably would have been better to have her in the first! XD**_

_Guest 7/16/12 . chapter 1_

I'm so happy to see this story, I just finished watching the anime series and when I saw Ayano's name in the summary I was like "fuck yeah I know that anime, I'm going to read that" lol. Anyway great job so far cant wait to read more :)

**_LOL! Thanks, I'll try to get the next update out soon! _**

_Guest 8/7/12 . chapter 1 _

You are very welcome, but to be honest, I've been wanting this crossover since I first found fanfiction! I thought you were the perfect person to ask, so thank you very much!

_**I'm just glad you asked! I probably would have never watched Kaze No Stigma if you hadn't asked, so thank you SOOOOO much! **_


	3. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	4. Making her Own Way

_She hears his tale_

_of struggle he went_

_and decides to make her own path_

_**Eremento No Stigma**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 3: Making her own way**

* * *

Kagome was sitting with Jugo who was stroking her hair.

"Daddy." Kagome whispered, "Why do the clan hate me?"

Jugo faltered, "They don't hate you Kagome... they're just scared of you. They believe there is a curse on you."

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't think that's it. The one that was supposed to protect me while I was away... he called me a thing."

Jugo cleared his throat. "It is a very uncommon occurance for a child of the Kannagi family to be born a twin that is all."

"So I'm a mistake?" She muttered.

"No you're just a lovely surprise."

Kagome looked up at him, "Do they know why I'm sick?"

Jugo shrugged and the air around him became dark. "No, but some believe it is because you are twins with Ayano. They believe she sucked the health from you while in the womb. But that isn't true, there must be something else we're overlooking." He sounded frustrated.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about it so much daddy. I'm going to be fine! Soon enough I'll be up and Ayano can teach me fire control!"

Jugo chuckled his eyes begoming warmer, he loved it when his daughter smiled even if it was only slightly.

To him it was a sign of hope. "You're right Kagome and she'll milk the very life from your bones."

Kagome grinned at him some life seeming to return to her even though she was being told it would be taken from her. "And I'll fight her the whole way!"

Worry wrinkled on Jugo's brow once more. "Kagome... you know you'll have to fight her one day for real do you not?"

Kagome nodded her merth dead and gone just like that. "Yeah, but it'll be fine, neither of us will hold grudges."

He looked down at her, soothing out her hair once more. "Ahhh but I believe you're already holding a grudge. Would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome looked down and started twiddling her thumbs. "It's just... it was Kazuma's birthright... and she took it from him."

"It seems cruel doesn't it Musume." He murmured becoming more comfortable and calling his daughter the name he had when she was only a little thing. "But he would not have survived long in this wolves pack. Back then he was like a little lamb in the middle of us hungry carnavors. It was good that he got away."

Kagome glared up at him. "At least he tried!"

"But he didn't have the fire within him, so it brought him nothing but more suffering."

Kagome bit her lip. "But he still tried."

Jugo looked down at her thoughtfully. "Is that what you were talking about earlier? You said he saved you?"

Kagome blushed and stared at her twiddling fingers again. "I... H-He..." She sighed, "He tried to control fire and it gave me the will to try to live. Ever since I went away I've been thinking 'I can't give up, Kazuma never did' but he... did give up in the end."

Jugo chuckled, "No, the boy is a master with wind."

Kagome's head snapped up, "Did you say... did you say what I think you just said?"

Jugo raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

Kagome's eyes were now dancing with hope. "He couldn't use fire so he made his own way and used wind! What if I can make my own way to get rid of my illness!"

She struggled to her feet, as her father tried to bring her back down. "Kagome what are you doing!"

She looked over at him her face filled with her newfound resolve. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making my own way!"

* * *

_**Should I stop here? ... Nah I'll keep going!**_

* * *

Jugo came out of the bedroom putting a finger to his lips to quiet the worried group in front of him as he shut the door quietly. After he sat down he finally looked up at Kazuma -who was bored by the looks of it- and muttered. "Don't ask me why but it seems you have at least one supporter within the Kannagi family."

Ayano erupted with her first question. "What happened!" Jugo sighed, "It started off simple but... like I said she very much supports Kazuma. He made his own way with wind instead of fire. So she's decided she'll make her own way as well." He ran his fingers through his graying hair. "It started off simple, she made it out the door and took off running. She wouldn't listen to me, she said that if sitting around waiting for a cure wasn't working maybe excerising would help her."

One of the family members huffed. "Well she certainly is related to you, I'll give her that much!"

Genma glared at the member that had spoken out. "Quiet." He fixed his gaze on Jugo. "I believe she's got the right idea, lying around only worsens her condition. However, she should begin small, her body isn't used to being pushed to it's limits."

Jugo sighed, "Ayano isn't the only daughter I have that refuses to listen to me."

Ayano snorted raising her hands in defense. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Jugo ignored her, "Kazuma how much would I have to pay you to take care of Kagome?"

Ayano slammed her fists down on the floor. "_Pay him_! Father we've paid him enough!"

Jugo gave her a look that was designed to get her to be quiet. "He did save Ren."

Ren nodded eagerly from his brother's side. "I'm very grateful!"

Ayano growled from across the table. "BUT WE HAD TO PAY HIM! WE HAD TO PAY THE SCUMBAG TO SAVE HIS OWN BROTHER!"

"Ayano that is enough!" Jugo glared at her, before turning back to Kazuma apologetically. "As you are aware we have a lot of money stored away and-"

"Forget it." Kazuma interupted his gaze penatrating. "I won't babysit some stuck up Kannagi."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU-"

Jugo sighed, "Enough Ayano. Kazuma it won't be babysitting, it would be... like being her bodyguard as well as training her."

Kazuma glared at him. "You want me to _train _a _Kannagi_. No."

Jugo whispered something in his ear.

_'__Probably a price.' _Ayano thought darkly glowering at them both.

A smirk made its way onto Kazuma's face. "Well you should have said that sooner old man. Of course I'll accept."

* * *

**i luv niki4444 **

HEEELLLLLLLL-LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO! ! XD Sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I just knew I had to get a chapter out for you guys tonight so... here it is! XD

Hope you like it!

Thank you to...

**_Suzume Batchii Taichi, kayna, XxxEiriYumeIchikaxxX, My3rdeyes, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Sushilover22, Pri-chan 1410, mikansakuraangel, Guest, Guest, WolfSpirit95, flamingdarkfox, LittleNK, x0Whispering Winds0x, TenraiTsukiyomi, Guest, animeloverme, GiggleboxGirlie, EverRose808, and Ilovetacos5! Thank you guys for reviewing!_ 'GLOMPS!' **

_Thank you as well to everyone who has (is) favorited/following this story! 'hugs!' _

And lastly thank you to everyone who clicked on the title and has read this far (even if you didn't like it). Thank you for giving me a chance! 'hug'

* * *

Responses:

_**kayna** 8/28/12 . chapter 2 _

_I really enjoyed reading this chapter. hope you update soon._

Thank you!

_**My3rdeyes** 8/28/12 . chapter 2 _

_Thanks for kagome/kazuma both anime...may I suggest that you make kagome the one drinking the elixir not I'm okey if you not making kagome fire user as long she don't appear "too sick" or "too dying".i prefer kazuma like/love kagome not because of sympathy,or is this still ayano/kazuma love?anyway,I'm okey if kagome still a miko..without any element...just a thought,but hey this is your story...can't wait next chapter._

Well Kagome isn't drinking the elixer but she will get healthy really soon! XD She is a fire user as well. It's Kagome/Kazuma but Ayano is still trying to win his affections as well. XD Thank you!

_**Guest** 8/28/12 . chapter 2 _

_This is wonderful. I love this anime. It is a shame that the author died before it was done. Also I do not think I have seen this crossover before so I am happy to see it now. May your fanfic inspire others to write this crossover. :-)_

XD Thank you! I absolutely loved the anime and I almost cried when I heard the author died! 0_0 I hope the author rests in peace! XD I hope it does I love reading fanfictions and I would be so happy if I found there were more people writing Kaze no Stigma and Inuyasha! They're so awesome together!

_**Guest** 9/3/12 . chapter 2 _

_YAY! You up-dated the story I asked for! To be honest, when I saw it last chapter, I was so happy I couldn't stop laughing! Now you up-dated it again, and it's such a great story! Thank you so much for writing it. If you want another anime to try, do " My Bride is a Mermaid". I'm hooked on that right now!:) UP-DATE!_

XD That's awesome! I'm so glad you liked it! XD I hope you sticked around to read this new update! XD Your welcome and thank you so much for telling me about Kaze no Stigma! It could have taken years for me to find it if you hadn't! XD I'll think about it! ;P

* * *

I hope you guys have an awesome time before I get the next chapter out!

_**Love**_

_**~ Niki**_


	5. Curious

_**There's a very important Author's Note bolded on the bottom.**_

_**I suggest you read it. **_

_**Like. NOW. **_

_**BEFORE YOU FORGETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! (Someone will not read it just to spite me for that comment ;P) **_

_**GO ON! **_

_**MUST READ! **_

_**MUST REEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!**_

* * *

_**Eremento No Stigma**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 4: Curious**

* * *

Kazuma frowned, keeping both eyes on one Kagome Kannagi. There was something... off about her.

Kazuma prided himself on his ability to sum up a person's entire being in about a word. From that he could usually guess what kind of tricks or secrets they had up their sleeves.

Ayano's word was Reckless. She didn't think things through and that made her pretty easy to defeat in battle.

Jugo was Wise. He definitely thought things through, but sometimes it would be to the point where he forgot he was supposed to attack and not just stand there thinking.

This father, Genma, got the best word of all.

Ass.

His father was an Ass. He fought like an ass, he thought like an ass, he ACTED like an ass, therefore ding ding ding! we have a winner!

But there was no one word to sum up Kagome Kannagi.

He'd thought Angel at first, but then again, a Kannagi couldn't be an angel.

On the one hand she seemed like the perfect daughter. She was quiet and didn't speak out much, got straight A's in her home schooling, and she was extremely beautiful.

"Hmmmm..."

He might just have to investigate what she was hiding.

"HHHHIIIYAAAA!" Kagome cried, her voice like the ringing of soft bells.

Ayano sat on the ground behind her as she attempted to swing a small wooden sword at a target.

Kagome's face went pale and she dropped to her knees, the sword falling from her clenched fingers.

He darted forward, catching her. Immediately the girl started breathing easier.

Curious.

_'So far I've noticed she always gets a little better when I am near and...'_

The boy from before walked into the clearing. Kazuma had asked Jugo about him.

His name was Joji Kōrimizu.

When he was a babe his mother asked Jugo to take him in. Her dying wish.

Tragic really.

While Joji lived with the Kannagi's he didn't take their name and he had no talent with fire magic.

His first years were spent living with Jugo and his daughters, making a strong bond with his charge -Kagome- and the two became nearly inseparable.

Then she fell ill at the tender age of 3 years. Before then, even at her birth, the family had noticed she had a lack of energy.

Through it all Joji was near. He'd even left with her, never leaving her side.

"KAGOME!" Joji yelled, running toward them. Kagome moaned, clutching her chest.

"Stop."

Joji stared at him in shock, actually doing as he was told. "What?"

Kazuma looked up and tilted his head, "I've noticed something." Jugo stepped out of the house -for they were training in the yard- and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?"

Kazuma smiled secretively at them. "You'll just have to wait and see, but for now. Joji,-" He turned back to the love struck boy. "- Stay away from Kagome."

With that he picked up the girl that lay withering in agony, and smoothly summoned his wind magic, flying off into the sky with the Kannagi's -and one Kōrimizu- yelling after him.

_'She always seems to get better when I am near.' _He inwardly repeated, mentally going over what he already knew.

_'And she always gets worse when he is.'_

He looked down at the girl who was now looking up at him with admiring eyes.

Those eyes were Kannagi's eyes.

A Kannagi shouldn't be looking at him like that.

And it had made him figure out what he'd been wondering before.

The word he used to sum up Kagome Kannagi was...

Curious.

* * *

HELLO! Holy cow it's been so long. 'crying' But I probably wouldn't have updated if it weren't for the two reviews I got from ReginaDC21. XD I had kinda forgotten there are a LOTTT of stories I must update so I promised myself I'd update the next story I got a review on. XD I literally squealed when I saw it was Eremento No Stigma.

Sorry it's so shortttttttttt! :(((( There's only about 700-800 words... but it's better than nothing right? 'sweat drops'

**Okay, so there's this thing I've been doing lately. (Oh brother, not this again...) If I get 20 reviews (there's 60 right now so that would lead to a grand total of 80) I'll update again. **

**Normally I say I won't update until that quota is reached, HOWEVER, this fic is different. I love Eremento No Stigma to death and I'm not going to make you review it. I believe that this fic in particular (of all my fics) has the best reviewers ever! I don't know why but I have pretty much 3 chapters and 60 reviews... I really don't think I deserve you guys! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!**

**The reason I'm giving this little thing is, because I don't trust myself. Whenever I try to put fics on a schedule I end up getting stressed out and I eventually become too sick to write. However, with this review thing I PROMISE that as soon as I reach 80 reviews I will update. Otherwise the chances of this story getting updated in the next 4 months (that's seriously how long it took this update. o_O Of 800 words 'smacks myself in the head') are pretty slim. :'(**

**Anyway, If my computers working when/if I get 80 reviews I will update that day. If you're confused about what that means, (my computer not working) go read my profile. :''''''''((((( (I've typed it too many times _ ) To those that have read it... I'm now borrowing one of my friends laptops for the day. THANK YOU VOID!**

Thank you to...

**_ash, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Pri-Chan 1410, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Dashita Tichou, WolfSpirit95, Naruka Uzumaki-Namikaze, lovelypink84, Runa henshin, XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX, Bao, Guest, Inu Demoness of Darkness, EverRose808, CrystalVixen93, jessiemaebay, Guest, Guest, Lady-Fluffie, and ReginaDC21! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SO AWESOME DESPITE HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO UPDATE SHORT CHAPTERS LIKE THIS ONE! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MUCH MUCH LONGER! 'GLOMP!'_**

_Also thank you to everyone who has/is favorited/following this story! Thank you so much! 'GLOMPS!' _

Lastly, thank you guys for showing me unconditional support and encouragement, no matter how long it takes to get an update out you always come back and tell me how much you like it even though I myself feel as if I don't deserve you guys. 3 (Did my heart show up? 3 there let's hope it stays!)

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


	6. Annoyed

_She waits for him_

_To return with_

_His gift of red and black_

**_Eremento No Stigma_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 5: Annoyed**

* * *

Kagome fingered the loose strands of her ponytail idilly, unsure of her current feelings.

Could she really be... annoyed?

With **Kazuma** of all people?

_'That's insane.' _He'd left her on the edge of a treeline with a "Don't Move." about three hours ago.

Her foot -which had a severe case of pins and needles- twitched.

"I don't care if he's my idol, this is just plain rude!" She mumbled, finally getting up from the hard ground to stretch her legs.

_'But what if he was attacked? Kazuma could be seriously hurt!' _A small part of her cried, but the anger clouded her judgement and let out a feral growl, silencing it to a dark corner. "To hell with Kazuma's injuries! Let him die!"

"Glad you don't have the ability to care about another human being. If you did I might have mistaken you for _any _person who ISN'T a Kannagi."

Kagome whirled around to stand nose-to-chest with the very being who'd created this unfamiliar feeling of annoyance from her.

"..." She settled for huffing, then turning around with her nose in the air.

Kazuma lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Don't be like that~! You're the one who was going to let me die! **Here lies Kazuma Yagami. He died because the Kannagi's are cruel, heartless beings.**"

"Shut up!" She turned around blushing. "I knew you were okay... besides what use am I to anyone?" She added, mumbling.

"None." Kazuma admitted, "You're even worse than I was before they banished me... but it's the thought that counts!"

"SHUT UP!"

He shook his head smiling, and unable to resist; ruffled her hair. "You've been sick a real long time kid." Adding a moment later, "What's got you so frisky today?"

She stared at him cluelessly. "What do you mean?"

Kazuma leaned against a tree, slowly lowering himself to the ground. "Well as far as I've seen you're always shy and quiet. You're... different now."

She quickly glared at him, thought she was unsure that it wasn't a compliment. "That happens to people who are left waiting... FOR THREE BLOODY HOURS!"

Kazuma shook his head teasingly, "Does the entire family go into terrible accent mode when they get annoyed? Calm down Kannagi, I had a perfectly good reason for being gone."

She huffed, scowling. "Oh? What would that be?!"

Kazuma blinked, his brow furrowing. "Huh? ...You actually want to know, Kannagi? I hadn't thought that far ahead." He muttered.

Kagome bent down and threw a stick at him. "Stop teasing me! And it's Kagome! Ka- Go- Me."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, Kagome. Whatever. Anyway, I left... to get you this..." He pulled a large covered object from a previously unnoticed pack hanging over his shoulder and handed it over; squinting slightly from the sun. "Surprise."

Her anger and annoyance melted away as she took it with shaking fingers, almost dropping it due to the unexpected weight. "...I..." She gulped unwrapping it. "..."

"Well do you like it?" Kazuma asked and his lips twitched into a huge catlike smile.

_'Sneaky __**Bastard.**__'_

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" She exclaimed throwing it at him.

Kazuma wrapped his wind around it and hefted it out of the way. "Be careful, Kannagi. You could seriously hurt someone!"

"IT'S KAGOME!"

"Whatever. Kagome, Kannagi. Same difference."

"AUGH!"

He snickered, "Finally seeing the family resemblance. You really _do _look like Ayano."

Kagome punched him in the arm, though it was too weak to do much damage. "You're infuriating!"

He shrugged, the smile on his face lingering. "Whatever."

A tick mark appeared on the side of Kagome's head. "Hmph! Why did you give me that anyway?"

The subject of the conversation -a large red mallet with black detail- was lying innocently on the ground a few feet away, and if it had eyes -which is what some of the black detail resembled- it would be glaring at her intensely.

_'Dang red paint!' _

Kazuma let out an amused noise. "You need to loosen up. You keep training yourself until you fall unconscious, that can't be healthy."

He hefted himself up slightly, until he was on one knee and teasingly took her hand. "So I'm officially inviting you to go to that fair... festival -whatever thing... down in... whereever with me." He nodded at the large mallet. "You might need that. You're welcome."

Kagome twitched, but didn't move to remove his fingers -yet- from either her hands or his body. "Why would I need a _hammer _to go to a fair?"

He grinned slightly, "Well for starters, a cute little thing like you is going to have problems with the boys. How old are you again? 14? You can't be able to defend yourself against a bunch of bulky wrestlers and creepy weightlifting boys!"

Kagome pouted, but seemed to have gotten over her tantrum. "I'm 17. I can totally take on wrestlers and boys!" She pointed at the giant hammer to emphasize her point.

Kazuma snickered, "I'm actually not sure if you'll be able to take them on even _with_ the hammer. You know, since you can barely lift it and all."

Kagome huffed, "I threw it at you didn't I?"

"Adrenaline rush." Kazuma shrugged. "But you don't have to worry, I'm being paid to be your bodyguard. Maybe I really did spend all that time looking for a hammer for nothing. Dang."

Kagome sweat dropped. "You really spent three hours looking for a mallot?

He frowned at her disbelieving tone. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a hammer that big? They don't just make them for the fun of it!"

Kagome snickered, but didn't mention that you could find a sludgehammer in pretty much any hardware store. "But if you're going to protect me from all these 'evil men' then why would you even get the idea of needing a mallot in the first place?"

Kazuma's cheeks turned only _slightly _pink and he made a coughing sound. "Iforbepaid." He mumbled.

Kagome leaned in closer, "What was that?"

"I said I forgot I was being paid to protect you. I thought of just going as friends." Kazuma muttered a little louder.

Kagome blinked, "..."

Without further ado she burst into laughter and collapsed onto the ground.

Kazuma glared at her, "What's so funny about me thinking we're friends?! Ugh, I can't believe I even-"

Kagome waved her hands back and forth frantically as she continued laughing. "It's. Not _that_. I just can't understand how someone can forget they're getting paid the amount of cash YOU are." She said once she finished. "We are friends!... Kinda."

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

This is the shortest chapter yet. o_O Oh well it's here!

_**Love Always**_

_**~ Niki**_


End file.
